


Don't Read over Her Shoulder - Не заглядывай через плечо

by Altra_Realta, Asheria



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fanfiction, Humor, Male Slash, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheria/pseuds/Asheria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О мой бог. Молли читает порно.<br/>Молли читает гей-порно.<br/>Милая, невинная Молли Хупер читает жесткое порно с совершенно непроницаемым выражением лица.<br/>(Или кто-то очень похожий на Молли читает слэш-фанфик по «Хору», а Грег заглядывает ей через плечо.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Read over Her Shoulder - Не заглядывай через плечо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't read over her shoulder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601380) by [emmahogany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmahogany/pseuds/emmahogany). 



Бумажная работа неимоверно скучна — не дайте никому убедить себя в обратном. Грег вздохнул и потянулся. Шерлок опять привел дело в полнейший беспорядок. Он, конечно, раскрыл его — в привычной для него манере. А работа с документами досталась Грегу. Те творческие методы, которыми Шерлок добывал доказательства по делу, было трудно впихнуть в официальный рапорт, и Грегу приходилось изощряться с формулировками. Он думал даже, что вполне может стать профессиональным писателем. «Приключения Шерлока Холмса»... Грег хмыкнул: нет, это место уже было занято Джоном. Его блог был весьма забавен.  
Грегу был нужен отчет о вскрытии, а Молли до сих пор с ним возилась. Грег, конечно, мог просто отправить ей сообщение, но было обеденное время, и, насвистывая и радуясь возможности размять ноги, Грег отправился за отчетом лично.  
Постучав в дверь, он вошел в помещение морга. Молли была там и пялилась в телефон с серьезным выражением лица, не замечая ничего вокруг. Грег сомневался, что она слышала, как он вошел.  
Из любопытства Грег заглянул через ее плечо. Молли читала, медленно прокручивая текст на своем телефоне.  
«...Его лоб покрылся каплями пота. Курт закрыл глаза и застонал. Блейн мягко очертил изгиб его губ.  
— Твои губы… О боже, ты знаешь, как ты сейчас классно выглядишь, малыш? Твой рот словно создан для того, чтобы брать мой член.  
Курт застонал снова...»  
Грег моргнул. Он был совершенно не уверен, что прочитал правильно.  
«...Блейн закрыл глаза и затрясся от оргазма, колени его подкосились…»  
_О, мой Бог._  
Молли читает порно.  
Молли читает гей-порно.  
Милая, невинная Молли Хупер читает жесткое порно с невиннейшим выражением лица.  
Грег, должно быть, себя обнаружил, потому что Молли повернула голову и испуганно вскрикнула. Ее лицо вдруг оказалось гораздо ближе, чем Грег предполагал.  
— Грег?..  
— Молли, извини, я… — Грег почувствовал, что краснеет. — Я пришел за отчетом о вскрытии, а потом я увидел, что ты читаешь, мне стало интересно, и…  
— О. О… — она посмотрела на телефон, и щеки ее тоже порозовели. — Я… ну… — она фыркнула. — Хотела бы я сказать, что могу все объяснить, но я просто… не могу.  
— Ага. — Грег даже не знал, что и ответить. Святой боже, это было похоже на то, как он вошел в свою комнату в общежитие кампуса в тот момент, когда его сосед увлеченно надрачивал. Ну да, после этого он и стал жить один.  
— Здесь не только описание секса, хотя оно, конечно, украшает. И это еще довольно скромный отрывок — всего лишь минет.  
Глаза Грега вылезли из орбит. Мозг отказывался переварить то, как легко Молли произнесла слово «минет». Своими розовыми губками, глядя нежными глазами. И Грегу правда лучше было об этом не думать.  
— В мыслях это звучало гораздо лучше. — Она покраснела и сунула отчет в руки Грегу.  
— Спасибо. Я пойду?.. — Грег через плечо указал большим пальцем на дверь.  
— Да.  
Он налетел на стол и чуть не опрокинул стул. Сдержанно ругаясь и краснея, Грег выскочил из комнаты.

Грегу стоило это предвидеть.  
Потому что это и в самом деле не могло остаться незамеченным. Нереализованное сексуальное напряжение между Шерлоком и Джоном — а это было именно оно — просто витало в воздухе. Можно было биться об заклад и делать ставки. Взгляды, которые они бросали друг на друга, просто вопили: «Ну поцелуй же меня наконец!»  
Но ради всего святого, зачем это было делать на его столе?  
— Приведете все в порядок после себя! — сдавленно крикнул Грег, выскочив за дверь своего кабинета. Ответом ему были сначала смех, а потом стон.  
_О, Боже!_  
— Выметайтесь! С вас новый стол! Ты меня слышал, Шерлок?  
Снова раздались смешки. Грег был уверен, что Джон попросил Шерлока заткнуться, прежде чем стоны стали слышны снова.  
_Бесполезно._  
Грег повернулся и зашагал прочь, и тут же наткнулся на Андерсона.  
— Вы в порядке, сэр?  
Грег открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но его прервал громкий стон, донесшийся из кабинета. Грег и Андерсон в ужасе уставились друг на друга.  
— Мне надо выпить, — сказал Грег, массируя виски.

На следующий день она нашел коробку пончиков с запиской:  
«Прости, что мы трахались на твоем столе».

— Привет, Грег.  
— Привет, Молли. Пончик?  
Молли охотно взяла из коробки розовый пончик.  
— А по какому случаю?  
— Да просто так… Шерлок извинялся.  
— Шерлок?!  
— А может, и Джон. Скорее всего.  
— И что они снова натворили? — спросила Молли, откусывая пончик.  
— А ты не слышала? Я думал, в курсе уже все. Я их поймал, когда они трахались на моем столе вчера вечером.  
— О… — улыбнулась Молли. — Давно пора.  
— Но почему на моем столе?!  
— Страсть? — хихикнула Молли.  
— Это не смешно, — Грег сердито фыркнул, — как мне теперь выкинуть это из головы? Мне там вообще-то работать!  
Молли уставилась на пончик.  
— А кто был сверху?  
_Что?_  
— Что?  
— Я что, сказала это вслух? — Молли выглядела, как олень в свете фар.  
— Угу.  
— О, боже. Ладно, мне пора. — Она обернулась. — Спасибо за пончик!  
— Хм… Молли?..  
Молли посмотрела на него через плечо. Грег усмехнулся.  
— Сверху был Джон.  
Она выдохнула и закусила губу. О да, это ее явно возбуждало. Глаза Молли горели, а щеки порозовели.  
Грег понял, что он попал.

Когда Грег в следующий раз увидел Молли, та опять сидела, уткнувшись в свой телефон. Вместо того, чтобы читать через плечо, он деликатно откашлялся.  
— Снова читаешь? — поддразнил он.  
— Да.  
— И что на этот раз?  
Молли посмотрела на телефон, а потом снова на Грега.  
— Не уверена, что ты поймешь это правильно.  
_О, мой бог._  
— Это что, как… «Пятьдесят оттенков серого»? — он уже оплошал, подарив это жене на день рождения. В свою защиту он мог сказать, что книга была в списке бестселлеров.  
— Нет, — Молли даже оскорбилась. — Совсем не как «Пятьдесят оттенков…» — там насилие и неправдоподобность. И хуже всего то, что женщины признают это нормой. Для справки: это не так. Порно можно почитать и в интернете — и порой оно намного лучше написано.  
— В самом деле?  
— Да! — и Молли увлеченно продолжила рассказывать, как книга «Пятьдесят оттенков серого» скомпрометировала весь БДСМ.  
Эти объяснения были не совсем уместны, но Молли говорила очень увлеченно, и это не могло не трогать. 

— Вот как ты умудряешься сохранять такое серьезное выражение лица?  
Они обедали вместе. Это стало почти привычкой. Осознав, что не может больше есть за своим столом (спасибо, Шерлок), Грег стал постоянно приходить в кафе. Они все чаще болтали с Молли, и он решил наконец-то поднять этот вопрос.  
— Я читала так много, что меня это уже не шокирует. Через некоторое время к этому просто привыкаешь. — Она улыбнулась. — Иногда такие сцены… для взрослых — придают истории достоверность. А потом, все это пишут фанаты. Интересно читать, как себе представляют героев поклонники…  
— И о чем ты читаешь?  
— В основном о «Хоре», а еще и о «Докторе Кто».  
— Ты смотришь «Доктор Кто?»  
Молли широко улыбнулась:  
— Обожаю Десятого доктора. Между ним и Розой такое напряжение!  
_О черт, она невероятна, когда улыбается._  
— Новая серия будет в эту субботу на BBC. Может, посмотрим вместе? Я могу приготовить лазанью, она у меня неплохо получается.  
_Это что получается, он ее пригласил?_  
— Отличная мысль, — просияла Молли.  
— Это свидание, — Грег улыбнулся.


End file.
